wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Paralis-net
left|125px A paralis-net is a type of ter'angreal set device first created during the Age of Legends. Specifically, it is a ter'angreal platform on which a group of angreal and ter'angreal can be worn and/or used together as a complete set. Semirhage reveals the name of such a set as a paralis-net. Appearance Paralis-nets seem to come in all different shapes. Cadsuane Melaidhrin owns one, which is a set of golden ornament-like angreals and ter'angreals that is worn in her hair. Cadsuane's set Cadsuane's golden set includes the following: # A bird that looks "a little like a shrike" is an angreal, it is not very powerful but still steps her up to the top male level of strength, above any unaided woman # A double ter'angreal in the shape of two intertwined crescent moons, facing one another and overlapping; they function like Mat's Foxhead medallion, causing flows directed at Cadsaune to dissipate and also warning that someone close is embracing the Power; they become cold, but do not distinguish between saidin and saidar (though they work on and warn of both). # A ter'angreal in the shape of a hummingbird is a Well. It is like a storage battery with a small but significant amount of power. It needs periodic recharging after use, but it wouldn’t run down on its own no matter how long the lapse between uses. It can be used in places shielded from the True Source like a Stedding or Far Madding. # A ter'angreal in the shape of an eight-pointed star with four long and four short wavy rays; it detects the ability of a man to channel within a distance of thirty or forty paces. But it did not identify which man inside that range could channel, only the presence of one. It vibrates in the presence of men who can channel, more so with increasing numbers. # A ter'angreal in the shape of a bird that seems a swallow; it detects the use of every very small amount of saidin and saidar within as much as three miles; if held by its chain it would turn to point its beak to the direction of use. It can detect only saidin and saidar used alone, not combined # A ter'angreal in the shape of a six-pointed star. When triggered it forms a thin "armor" against the skin of the wearer. This protection is invisible except to whoever is using it. It protects against the blows of swords, knifes, arrows and even maces because it dissipates the force of the blow over the entire body, thus reducing it. # A ter'angreal in the shape of a sleek fish with sharp fins. It enables the wearer to pull someone else into an involuntary circle under her/his control guiding the flows. It works only if the other person has already seized saidin or embraced saidar. # A ter'angreal in the shape of a shadowed moon: a full moon disc with a part chiselled leaving a brightly burnished crescent. Its use is unknown. # A ter'angreal in the shape of a leaping fish that looked like a trout. Its use is unknown. # A ter'angreal in the shape of a fish that looked like a carp. Its use is unknown. Cadsuane herself affirms that she does not know the purpose of some of the components . But we know from the fight against Semirhage that Cadsuane has a ter'angreal that disrupts weaves at close proximity. So one of the last three ornaments has this function. Nynaeve's Set The ter'angreal jewellery defence set that Nynaeve al'Meara wears usually is also possibly a paralis-net. Although not worn in her hair, Nynaeve's set of jewellery has parallel functions to that of Cadsuane. Nynaeve's set includes: # A slim jeweled belt made of gold and covered in very fine rubies, this ter'angreal is a well, allowing the user to fill it with extra saidar to use even when cut off from the source # A golden ring which is average sized and adorned by a round, pale green stone. When either saidar or saidin is being channeled within a certain distance, the ring will appear to vibrate differently to signal either one, though it does not actually move # A golden ring which is average-sized and is adorned by a beautiful flawless blue sapphire. When in the presence of someone feeling anger or hostility, this ter'angreal will turn cold against the wearer's finger # A golden bracelet with fine red stones. Nynaeve tells Rand and Lan that this ter'angreal gives her armor better than steel . We can guess that its function is very similar to Cadsuane's six-pointed star ornament Nynaeve's set includes more golden rings and bracelets, adorned with precious gems and a long gem-studded necklace, that matches them . It is not known the function of them. But from the fight between Alivia (who was wearing the set) and Cyndane , we know that one of this ter'angreal has the same function of Mat's Foxhead medallion and Cadsuane's golden crescents causing flows direct to the wearer to dissipate and also warning that someone closing is embracing the Power. Others Since Lanfear was always described wearing silver pendants in the shapes of moons and stars, it could be guessed that also this female Forsaken owned a paralis-net set until she died in Sindhol. Rand al'Thor, after gaining all the memories of Lews Therin Telamon, also remembers wearing the original male version of a paralis-net. Use The overall use of a paralis-net greatly varies. Generally, they seem to do the best to cover all angles and needs that the wearer may have, such as having one ter'angreal to act as a Well and another one to detect the channeling of saidin. es:Red paralis Category:Ter'angreal Category:Angreal Category:Items of Power